Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009 album)
"Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" is The Wiggles' greatest hits album, first released in 2009, with an updated version following in 2013. The 2009 version features 34 songs, while the 2013 version (as well as both video versions) contains 35. In 2015, an album called Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! was released, combining tracks from this album with ones from Hit Songs and Rarities. In 2016, a new The Best of The Wiggles was released focusing just on the current generation. Tracklist 2009 version #Hot Potato - 1:19 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - 1:36 #Fruit Salad - 2:28 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:25 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 2:23 #Wake Up Jeff! - 1:24 #Wiggly Party - 1:59 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - 1:56 #Wiggle Bay - 2:02 #The Monkey Dance - 1:43 #Get Ready To Wiggle - 2:05 #Go Santa Go - 1:51 #Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) - 1:38 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - 2:37 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport (featuring Rolf Harris) - 1:40 #Dressing Up - 2:06 #Move Your Arms Like Henry (featuring Paul Hester on drums) - 1:50 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 1:45 #Do The Owl (featuring Steve Irwin) - 2:28 #The Zeezap Song - 2:02 #Play Your Guitar With Murray - 1:47 #Rockin' Santa (featuring John Fogerty) - 2:25 #To Have A Tea Party - 1:42 #Here Come The Chicken (featuring James Burton on guitar) - 2:05 #Getting Strong! - 1:23 #Murray Had A Turtle - 1:58 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2:15 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! - 1:20 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (featuring Leo Sayer) - 3:32 #Dr Knickerbocker - 2:16 #The Shimmie Shake! - 2:48 #Over In The Meadow - 1:46 #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail - 1:16 #Monkey Man (featuring Kylie Minogue) - 2:34 2013 version - #Hot Potato - 1:19 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - 1:36 #Do the Propeller! - 1:54 #Monkey Man (featuring Kylie Minogue) - 2:34 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:26 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 2:23 #Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star - 2:16 ''' #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (featuring Leo Sayer) - '''3:32 #Wake Up Jeff! - 1:24 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - 1:56 #Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - 0:33 #Getting Strong! - 1:22 #Wiggle Bay - 2:02 #The Monkey Dance - 1:43 #Everybody, I Have a Question - 1:18 #Get Ready To Wiggle - 2:05 #The Shimmie Shake! - 2:47 #Go Santa Go - 1:50 #Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) - 1:38 #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! - 2:05 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - 2:37 ''' #Dressing Up - '''2:06 #Murray Had A Turtle - 1:58 #Michael Finnegan - 1:11 #Move Your Arms Like Henry (featuring Paul Hester on drums) - 1:50 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 1:45 ''' #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! - '''1:19 #Simon Says - 1:06 #Do The Owl (featuring Steve Irwin) - 2:28 #Play Your Guitar With Murray - 1:47 #I've Got My Glasses On! - 2:39 #Hot Poppin' Popcorn! (featuring Jamie Redfern) - 1:58 #Rockin' Santa! (featuring John Fogerty) - 2:24 #Here Come The Chicken (featuring James Burton on guitar) - 2:04 #Say the Dance, Do the Dance - 1:54 Video Releases The video of "Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles" was released on DVD in 2010 with the clips of all of the songs from the CD, plus a 35th song, Hot Poppin' Popcorn. A video was also made based off of the 2013 version of the album. Bonus DVD In the United States, a Target exclusive version of the 2009 album came with a bonus DVD that had clips from Toot Toot! and Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, as well as a storybook and the song Wash Your Hands. Contents *Hot Potato (Live song from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) *Fruit Salad (Live song from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) *Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (song from Toot Toot!) *Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes (song from Toot Toot!) *Wash Your Hands (song clip for UNICEF) *Wags in New York (electronic storybook from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) Gallery File:81dQew-7+4L. SL1426 .jpg|Front cover (US & AU version) File:61ug-HkFWYL.jpg|Front cover (UK version) File:MI0002904898.jpg|Back cover (AU 2009 version) File:MI0000906757.jpg|Back cover (US version) HOT-POTATOES-The-Best-of-Wiggles-NEW-CD-_57.jpg|Back cover (Razor and Tie version) 20170813_174408.jpg|Disc (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoesAlbum(2013).jpg|2013 cover 714K4pFzX4L._SL1194_.jpg|2013 back cover 20170818_212256.jpg|Disc File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumdisc.png|US Disc (E1 Version) FF4CA5AD-912E-4137-BFBB-250A963B6185.jpeg|UK Back Cover 5520E295-3CDB-437B-821A-3F4CFA469F1E.jpeg|UK Disc 20544114-1518-405E-9403-3D6F94C60507.jpeg|UK Inside Cover 6F2E28C1-B272-48A5-8FF5-8D6822AB837A.jpeg|US Inside Cover File:6B57313D-0E97-432C-AE71-71AEB6195A8C.jpeg|Universal Cover The-Best-Of-The-Wiggles-Hot-Potatoes-_57.jpg|Back cover Album Booklet File:40623226-3632-4D76-BB3A-B6D1B2587FB5.jpeg|Front Cover File:D1004F3B-B26F-425D-843B-512256748F2F.jpeg|Back Cover (Razor & Tie Version) File:FF9F4BC3-EA08-4968-8BEF-D42DDBB2B193.jpeg|Back Cover (E1 Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet1.png|Page 1 & 2 File:E69132ED-98D0-4ADC-AD4C-7B3ECD3A2452.jpeg|Page 3 & 4 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet2.png|Page 3 & 4 (E1 Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet3.png|Page 5 & 6 File:1431516D-53B1-4253-9A49-D3E36822FD77.jpeg|Page 7 & 8 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet4.png|Page 7 & 8 (E1 Version) File:B1F88EB5-A3F2-4392-BA02-28BF83AAF442.jpeg|Page 9 & 10 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet5.png|Page 9 & 10 (E1 Version) File:A85AB3EA-DE9A-4888-AFAD-917A2F972A47.jpeg|Page 11 & 12 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet6.png|Page 11 & 12 (E1 Version) File:389B9982-DB73-4196-A9FB-6CC89B17EA39.jpeg|Page 13 & 14 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet7.png|Page 13 & 14 (E1 Version) File:4941071C-3E89-415E-94FE-DBE3115DFC66.jpeg|Page 15 & 16 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet8.png|Page 15 & 16 (E1 Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet9.png|Page 17 & 18 (E1 Version) File:CA51297D-22B8-47A4-A641-8E376708F20A.jpeg|Page 19 & 20 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet10.png|Page 19 & 20 (E1 Version) File:70CD97DB-8C49-42D4-8E03-B0817A65FF94.jpeg|Page 21 & 22 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet11.png|Page 21 & 22 (E1 Version) File:DB16CEA4-1ED1-44B6-A8EE-06DF4DFD30B8.jpeg|Page 23 & 24 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet12.png|Page 23 & 24 (E1 Version) File:17868945-A91E-480E-893A-90BD867FB8B1.jpeg|Page 25 & 26 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet13.png|Page 25 & 26 (E1 Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet14.png|Page 27 & 28 (E1 Version) File:6A974F41-3E7E-4C61-A1A7-9BE04265CA18.jpeg|Page 29 & 30 (Razor & Tie Version) File:HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesUSalbumbooklet15.png|Page 29 & 30 (E1 Version) File:136B8924-E317-4CA5-AC81-DBEE65198BBC.jpeg|Page 31 & 32 (Razor & Tie Version) File:025A5EA4-E64F-4C65-BD7E-ADAB1D382A0F.jpeg|Page 33 & 34 (Razor & Tie Version) File:A19884DB-1B63-4353-AB1D-5FA562FE4188.jpeg|Page 39 & 40 (Razor & Tie Version) File:1F2FEECE-9B5E-44F3-AFF4-5F2CC2CF5E76.jpeg|Page 41 & 42 (Razor & Tie Version) F69006A7-EDB4-4F14-8D97-C7879C94DFBA.jpeg|Page 1 D14A568E-A1B4-48C4-B012-44FFD4C86773.jpeg|Page 2 4370D651-7F46-416D-8898-045609E083E9.jpeg|Page 3 B5B11472-3032-441A-A4F9-837F60D4CD45.jpeg|Page 4 7940D640-0D58-4B44-BAEF-3E372FDC3F81.jpeg|Page 5 13A17690-371D-4E4B-8BA6-A7A4C7D124A9.jpeg|Page 6 913093B8-C016-4D25-A8A4-D943B2F72877.jpeg|Back Of The Booklet UK Version OurHotPotatoesthebestofthewiggles.png|Hot Potatoes the Best of the Wiggles (2013) Booklet Front Cover Staff 2009 Version *The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Sam Moran *Music Produced by: Anthony Field *Musical Arrangements by: Anthony Field and Dominic Lindsay *String Arrangements by: Dominic Lindsay * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Carolyn Ferrie, Jacqueline Field * Voice of Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus: Jeff Fatt * Special Thanks to: Craig Abercrombie, Don Bartley, Kevin Bennett, Anthony Brane, Chris Brooks, Brett Clarke, Anne-Louise Comeford, Mic Conway, Tony Douglass, Roy Ferrin, Jacqueline Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Tony Henry, Anthony Howe, Phil Judd, Rex Kelleher, Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Anthony McKenzie, Roy Mollace, Angela Morrison, Natalie Morrison, Terry Murray, John O'Grady, Steve Pace, Simon Pryce, Mark Punch, Ron Rug, Maria Schattovits, Anita Thomas, Greg Truman, George Tseros * Special Guest Musicians: James Burton, Paul Hester 2013 Version * The Wiggles are. Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * The Wiggles in this release are also Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Sam Moran, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * String Arrangements by: Dominic Lindsay Release Dates 2009 version * Australia: May 7th 2009 * America (original): September 1st 2009 * America (re-release): October 19th 2010 * United Kingdom: June 7th 2010 2013 version * Australia: 2013 Trivia * Some of the songs such as Fruit Salad and Wiggly Party were removed from the 2013 version of the album to make room for new songs from the current generation. * Both versions show Murray and Jeff's names in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, though they didn't write this song. Likewise, Anthony is credited for Get Ready to Wiggle although he didn't write it. * Greg sings Ooh It's Captain Feathersword on both versions of this album, while the clip featured in both video versions are from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert with Sam. * Rolf Harris guest stars in Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport, John Fogerty guest stars in Rockin' Santa!, Leo Sayer guest stars in You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and Jamie Redfern guest stars in Hot Poppin' Popcorn. * Move Your Arms Like Henry featues Paul Hester on drums. * Here Come The Chicken features James Burton on guitar. Goofs * Murray and Jeff's names are listed in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Category:Best Of albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2009 Category:2009 albums Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes